Beri Aku Kesempatan Untuk Mencintaimu Lebih Dari Kemarin
by cutevilpinkiss
Summary: Masih adakah kesempatan bagi Kyuhyun untuk meraih kebahagiaan bersama Sungmin dan Kyumin, puteri mereka? Kyumin ff. GS. CHAPTER 6 UPDATE.
1. Chapter 1

Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior. Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini punya saya. Jadi, dilarang copy paste dengan metode dan model apapun!

Saya akui bahwa saya masih amatir dalam pembuatan ff, jadi kalau ff saya ini berantakan di mana-mana saya mengharapkan masukan dan komentar. Kritik juga saya harapkan, tapi mohon berilah kritik yang membangun. Dan satu lagi, tolong jangan bash cast-cast di ff ini. Terima kasih sebelumnya untuk semua reader yang sudah membaca, baik yang berkenan mereview maupun untuk semua silent reader. Gomawo.

Warning : GS, typho, bahasa dan penulisan mungkin tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan (maybe), gaje, alur terlalu cepat dsb.

Say**a **menulis ff ini karena terinspirasi oleh lagu yang berjudul Itoshii Hito (Beloved One) yang dinyanyikan oleh Miyavi . Lagu yang begitu indah dan menunjukkan perasaan cinta yang begitu dalam. Jadi yang sedang membaca ff ini saya rekomendasikan untuk mendengarkan lagunya juga, biar tambah dapet feel nya. Dan sekali lagi, ini ff Kyumin...

Aku membuka mataku. Berat sekali rasanya. Sungguh, aku benar-benar berharap ini hanya mimpi. Tapi entah mengapa, semakin aku menepis pemikiranku, semakin aku merasa bahwa semua ini nyata.

Aku menoleh ke arah jendela kamarku yang gordennya masih terbuka. Gelap di luar sana. Berarti ini sudah malam. Kembali kuubah arah pandangku, mataku menyapu ruangan dan menemukan bahwa jam yang ada di atas nakasku sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.00.

Dengan malas, aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan menuju ke arah wastafel di sudut ruangan. Kupandangi wajahku sebentar. Jejak air mata masih terlihat begitu kentara. Ya aku ingat, tadi aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sebenarnya ini memalukan. Sebagai seorang pria, tidak selayaknya aku menangis. Tapi kalau harus menghadapi hal seperti ini, rasanya aku tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana untuk menyalurkan kesedihanku.

Pelan kunyalakan keran air kemudian kubasuh wajahku , merasakan dinginnya air menyentuh pori-pori kulitku. Masih dengan wajah basah, kuhampiri lemari pakaianku. Kuambil secara acak sebuah kaos dan celana panjang. Dengan asal aku mengganti pakaian. Selesai itu aku menyambar kunci motor dan handphone yang tergeletak di samping tempatku tidur tadi. Tak lupa kubuka laci mejaku, kuambil sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah yang ada di sana, lalu kumasukkan ke kantong celanaku.

Sejenak langkahku terhenti saat tak sengaja mataku menangkap seraut wajah cantik yang terbingkai dengan manis di dalam bingkai foto di atas meja belajarku. Tiba-tiba rasa sesak menyeruak di dadaku. Air mata ini seakan mau keluar lagi. Cepat aku memutus tautan mataku. Aku kembali melangkahkan kaki.

Kupacu motorku dengan kencang. Berharap rasa tegangku bisa mengambil alih semua perasaan perih dan bersalah yang bersarang di hatiku.

Cukup lama aku berkendara. Mungkin sekitar satu jam kuhabiskan dengan melajukan motorku di jalanan. Tapi akhirnya aku merasa lelah juga.

Perlahan kupacu motorku ke arah sebuah tempat, sebuah tempat yang mungkin bisa sedikit menghilangkan rasa bersalahku.

...

Halaman rumah sakit ini sudah cukup lengang saat aku sampai di sana. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang kulihat berseliweran. Kususuri lorong rumah sakit yang sudah begitu sepi. Tujuanku adalah kamar rawat inap yang ada di lantai 3.

Aku menaiki lift, kemudian kembali menyusuri lorong sepi di rumah sakit ini. Mungkin hampir semua pasien sudah tidur.

Dengan gontai aku menuju meja jaga dokter. Setelah menanyakan keadaan seseorang yang begitu ingin kutemui saat ini, aku pun bergegas menuju ke kamarnya.

Kubuka pintu kamar bercat putih itu sepelan mungkin. Aku tak mau sosok yang pasti sedang terlelap di sana menjadi terganggu oleh kedanganku.

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang gadis cantik bak malaikat yang sedang tertidur dengan tenang. Beberapa perban berplester menghiasi wajah dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Sebuah alat bantu pernapasan dan infus yang menggantung di sampingnya, menambah perasaan miris di dalam hatiku.

Kudekati ranjang nya dengan sangat pelan. Saat aku sudah persis berada di sisi ranjangnya, kurasakan rasa sesak, rasa bersalah, sekaligus perih yang begitu mengiris kembali mendera hatiku. Kali ini air mataku sudah tidak terbenduung lagi.

"Minnie ... saranghae.", bisikku di telinga gadis itu. Dengan lembut kukecup keningnya, kemudian kelopak matanya. Berharap dia bisa merasakan betapa besar perasaan cintaku kepadanya.

"Bangunlah chagi, aku begitu merindukanmu. Merindukan suaramu, merindukan senyumu, merindukan semua yang ada di dirimu.", bisikku kembali.

"Oiya, kau tahu Minnie. Besok, Kyumin sudah bisa keluar dari inkubator. Kau tahu artinya? Artinya kita akan bisa merawatnya seperti orang tua yang lain.", senyumku kupaksakan saat menceritakan seorang malaikat lain yang telah gadis itu berikan kepadaku.

"Tapi kapan kau akan bangun? Ini sudah sebulan Minnie. Sebulan kau tertidur. Sebulan kau mengacuhkanku. Sebulan kau membiarkanku tersiksa seperti ini. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku sempat berpikir untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Semuanya...ya, semuanya. Mengapa rasanya semua begitu berat tanpa dirimu.", air mataku kembali menetes.

"Aku sudah beribu kali minta maaf kepadamu bukan? Karena itu, jangan hukum aku seperti ini. Aku menyerah Minnie. Aku menyerah. Biarkan aku menebus semua kesalahaku. Biarkan aku memperbaiki semuanya... Tolong, beri aku kesempatan...beri aku waktu...chagiya...", semakin deras air mataku mengalir.

Kudengar pintu kamar berderak. Sesosok yeoja yang mengenakan setelan kotak-kotak berwarna krem, dan sesosok namja berpakaian putih memasuki kamar ini.

"Jongwoon hyung, Wookie noona...", gumamku pelan.

"Laki-laki tak berperasaan, untuk apa kau kemari? Apa kau mau menyiksa perasaan Minnie lagi? Tidak cukupkah kau membuatnya seperti ini?", tanya yeoja itu, Wookie noona dengan penuh amarah. Mendengar pertanyaannya, seolah ribuan pisau menghujami hatiku. Perih sekali rasanya.

"Wookie, sudahlah. Jangan menyalahkan Kyu terus. Kau tahu bukan, dia bahkan merasakan kesedihan yang lebih besar dari kita.", ujar Jongwoon hyung sambil mengelus lengan Wookie noona, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Huh...pria seperti ini oppa? Tidak mungkin dia punya perasaan seperti itu. Sebab, kalau dia memang benar-benar mencintai Minnie, pasti dia tidak akan menyakitinya bukan?", kata-kata pedas Wookie noona kembali meluncur dengan lancarnya.

"Wookie chagi, hentikan. Aku tidak mau Sungmin terganggu oleh ucapanmu itu.", ucap Jongwoon hyung. Kudengar Wookie noona mendengus. Aku yakin dia masih menyimpan jutaan amarah kepadaku.

"Kyu pulanglah. Besok kau harus mengikuti tes wawancara bukan? Malam ini aku dan Wookie yang akan menunggui Minnie.", Jongwoon hyung menepuk pundakku pelan.

Aku hanya terdiam, tidak menjawab ucapan Jongwoon hyung sedikitpun.

"Aku akan melamar Minnie malam ini. Tolong kalian jadilah saksi pertunangan kami.", aku merogoh sakuku, mengeluarkan kotak kecil warna merah dari sana. Kubuka pelan kotak itu. Menampakkan sebuah cincin emas putih dengan bentuk dan hiasan sederhana.

Kuambil cincin itu, kemudian perlahan kupasangkan di jari manis Minnie.

"Sekarang kau resmi menjadi tunanganku.", bisikku lembut di telinga Minnie.

"Hei bocah, beraninya kau ...", Wookie noona menghampiriku dengan emosi yang kian menjadi. Dia mengguncang-guncangkan bahuku.

"Aku sudah resmi menjadi tunangannya. Sekarang aku akan menjenguk anakku. Oiya, tolong malam ini jaga Minnie ku baik-baik ya.", aku akhirnya meninggalkan kamar Minnie. Hatiku sebenarnya tidak rela melakukannya. Tapi apa boleh buat, aku tidak mau terlibat pertengkaran dengan Wookie noona yang mungkin bisa membuat Minnie justru tidak nyaman.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ke lantai 2, tempat perawatan para bayi yang lahir prematur. Sedikit kelegaan menyeruak di hatiku. Setidaknya aku merasa sudah melakukan sedikit tindakan yang benar, untuk mulai memperbaiki semua kesalahanku.

Sampai juga di jendela ruangan berkaca besar itu. Aku sengaja mendekat ke arah jendela besar yang ada di pojok ruangan, karena bidadari kecilku Kyumin, memang di rawat di inkubator yang ada di bagian paling pojok.

"Appa datang baby. Apakah kau merindukan appa?", tanyaku kepada putri cantikku di dalam sana.

Aku tersenyum memandang wajah tidurnya. Betapa tenang dan cantik wajahnya, sangat mirip dengan ummanya.

"Kau juga merindukan umma?", tanyaku lagi. Tentu saja tak akan pernah ada jawaban dari putriku itu.

"Kau tahu baby, appa sudah melamar ummamu tadi. Kelak kalau ummamu sudah bangun, appa akan langsung menikahinya. Kau senang kan baby?", ucapku lagi.

"Suatu hari nanti kita bertiga pasti akan berkumpul...pasti. Appa, umma, dan kau baby...kita akan menjadi keluarga yang sempurna.", aku kembali terisak, tubuhku melorot jatuh ke lantai.

"Semoga itu bisa menjadi kenyataan."

TBC

Apakah ff ini layak dilanjut? Mungkin reader merasa cerita ini agak pasaran? Mianhe, tapi cerita ini benar-benar muncul dari ide saya lho.

Bolehkan saya meminta sepatah dua patah kata untuk mereview ff saya ini?

Sekali lagi gomawo reader ...


	2. Chapter 2

Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior. Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini punya saya. Jadi, dilarang copy paste dengan metode dan model apapun!

Saya akui bahwa saya masih amatir dalam pembuatan ff, jadi kalau ff saya ini berantakan di mana-mana saya mengharapkan masukan dan komentar. Kritik juga saya harapkan, tapi saya ingin kritikan yang yang membangun. Dan satu lagi, tolong jangan bash cast-cast di ff ini. Terima kasih sebelumnya untuk semua reader yang sudah membaca, baik yang berkenan mereview maupun untuk semua silent reader. Gomawo.

Warning : GS, typho, bahasa dan penulisan mungkin tak sesuai EYD, membosankan (maybe), gaje, alur terlalu cepat dsb.

Saya menulis ff ini karena terispirasi oleh lagu yang berjudul Itoshii Hito (Beloved One) yang dinyanyikan oleh Miyavi. Lagu yang begitu indah dan mennunjukkan perasaan cinta yang begitu mendalam. Jadi yang sedang membaca ff ini saya rekomendasikan untuk mendengarkan lagunya juga, biar tambah dapat feelnya. Dan sekali lagi, ini ff Kyumin ...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Flashback

Siang ini adalah salah salah satu saat terpenting dalam hidupku. Hari ini aku akan mengadakan survey produk software baru buatanku. Mungkin terdengar aneh. Tapi ini adalah proyek tugas akhir yang akan menentukan sukses tidaknya studiku di jenjang strata satu.

Aku memandang berkeliling, hingga akhirnya aku menemukan rombongan mahasiswa yang sedang bergerombol di depan auditorium universitas tempatku menuntut ilmu, mungkin mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas atau sekedar mengobrol. Akupun mendekati mereka. Hatiku berdebar karena khawatir mereka akan melakukan penolakan pada penawaranku. Tapi aku berusaha menghilangkan pikiran negatif itu. Kuyakinkan diriku bahwa mereka akan bersedia melakukan uji coba dan memberikan penilaian pada software buatanku ini.

"Anyeong.", sapaku sambil mendudukkan diriku di antara mereka.

"Ne, ada yang bisa kami bantu?", tanya seorang dari mereka. Namja berkacamata minus berbingkai hitam sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

"Mianhe kalau mengganggu. Cho Kyu Hyun imnida, mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan pemrograman.", aku berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasku yang tiba-tiba terasa hampir habis. Mungkin karena aku terlalu gugup.

"Kalau boleh tahu kalian mahasiswa jurusan apa saja?", tanyaku kepada mereka.

"Ada yang dari jurusan akuntansi, manajemen, dan ekonomi.", jawab seorang namja berlesung pipi sambil menunjuk acak ke arah teman-temannya.

"Ehm...kebetulan sekali, kalau kalian tidak keberatan, maukah kalian mencoba software aplikasi hitung buatanku? Ini agak berbeda dengan program-program hitung otomatis yang sudah ada. Ini adalah proyek tugas akhirku. Dosen pembimbingku sebenarnya menyukai program ini, tapi dia memintaku untuk meminta pendapat beberapa responden, untuk menentukan tingkat kemanfaatan dan kelayakan untuk dilempar ke pasar.", aku berusaha menjelaskan apa yang akan aku mintakan tolong kepada mereka.

"Sepertinya menarik juga. Kami tidak keberatan. Lumayan kan kalau bisa mengurangi hitungan-hitungan rumit itu. Oiya, mana softwarenya?", ucap seorang yeoja berambut pirang yang dikucir satu dengan semangat.

"Hyukkie, kau ini. Dasar!", ucap seorang yeoja berperawakan kecil. Ia tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

"Wookie, kau juga tertarik dengan software ini kan? Aku tahu kau sering mengeluhkan kalau harus menghitung sampai berlembar-lembar.", ucap yeoja bernama Hyukkie yang menurutku tingkahnya begitu hiperaktif.

Gadis yang dipanggil Wookie itu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ini software nya. Mungkin bisa langsung kalian coba dulu. Sekalian aku minta tolong untuk mengisi kuesioner dan beberapa isian ini.", ucapku seraya mengeluarkan beberapa cd dan beberapa lembar kertas kuesioner serta isian-isian yang lain, lalu kubagikan kepada mereka semua.

Merekapun mengeluarkan laptop masing-masing, kemudian asyik mencoba menggunakan software buatanku.

Tiba-tiba handphone milik gadis bernama Wookie itu berdering. Ia kemudian meminta ijin kepada kami untuk menjawab teleponnya. Beberapa saat dia berbicara dengan penelponnya di seberang sana. Dan setelah selesai dia kembali bergabung kepada kami.

"Jongwoon oppa memintaku untuk menemaninya ke pernikahan sahabatnya. Padahal tadi pagi dia tidak bicara apa-apa.", cerocos Wookie kepada teman-temannya sambil memberesi buku dan laptopnya.

"Siapa memangnya yang menikah?", tanya si namja berkacamata sambil tetap fokus pada laptopnya.

"Kau ingat temanku yang tahun lalu melanjutkan kuliah S2 nya di Jepang, Hae?", tanya Wookie.

"Ehm ... apa si Junsu, yeoja bersuara melengking itu?", jawab namja berkacamata yang dipanggil Hae oleh Wookie.

"Ne, kau benar. Dia akan menikah dengan teman Jongwoon oppa juga, seorang dokter spesialis bedah.", jawab Wookie. Aku hanya mengikuti pembicaraan itu sambil mengernyitkan kening. Wajar saja, aku sama sekali tidak memahami siapa saja yang mereka bicarakan.

Kulihat Hae hanya mengangguk kali ini sambil memandang ke arah Wookie.

"Oiya, Kyuhyun ssi. Mianhe, kuesioner dan isian-isian darimu belum selesai kuisi. Kalau boleh nanti akan kuisi di rumah. Mungkin kau bisa mengambilnya besok sore. Tempat tinggalku tidak jauh dari sini. Nanti kau bisa tanya kepada teman-temanku.", ucap Wookie sambil menenteng tasnya yang sudah rapi.

"Ne, gomawo sebelumnya Wookie ssi.", jawabku sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

"Iya, sama-sama. Oiya aku pamit dulu ya. Dah semua.", pamitnya lalu beranjak meninggalkan kami semua yang masih asyik dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Hampir satu jam kami asyik membicarakan software ini. Kebetulan kami semua mahasiswa tingkat akhir, jadi sama-sama sudah tidak aktif mengikuti kuliah.

"Gomawo semuanya. Ah, aku sangat terbantu dengan ini. Nanti aku tinggal mencari beberapa responden lagi. Kalian tahu, sangat sulit untuk mencari responden yang bersedia membantu seperti ini.", ucapku sambil membungkukkan badanku.

"Sama-sama. Kami juga banyak mendapat manfaat dari software mu ini. Oiya, ini alamat apartemen nya Wookie, mungkin nanti kau membutuhkannya.", Hyukkie menyodorkan selembar kertas bertuliskan alamat tempat tinggal Wookie.

"Ne, sekali lagi gomawo semuanya. Aku pamit dulu, masih banyak tugas yang harus kulakukan.", sekali lagi aku membungkukkan badanku sambil beranjak dari dudukku.

"Selamat berjuang Kyuhyun ssi!", ucap beberapa dari mereka. Aku berlalu sambil tersenyum. Tinggal mencari beberapa responden lagi.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Capek sekali. Semua tulang rasanya sudah mau lolos dari tubuhku. Aku memasuki apartemenku dengan langkah gontai. Kuletakkan begitu saja tasku ke lantai, kemudian kuhempaskan tubuhku di kasur ukuran kigsize milikku. Menikmati segala kenyamanan yang baru bisa kunikmati saat ini.

Sambil menyamankan tubuhku, kuambil handphone ku. Dengan cekatan, tanganku menari di atas layar touchscreen itu. Iseng kubuka kotak masuk ku. Seperti biasa, puluhan pesan dari yeoja-yeoja kenalanku, yah sebagian sudah berstatus sebagai mantan pacarku, sebagian masih menunggu untuk mendapatkan status sebagai kekasih baruku. Mungkin aku ini memang begitu tampan dan menarik, sehingga dengan mudah gadis-gadis yang bahkan menurut teman-temanku sangat cantik, seksi, populer dan sulit untuk ditaklukkan pun bisa begitu mudah bertekuk lutut kepadaku.

"Oppa, aku merindukanmu. Kapan kau akan mengajakku berkencan lagi?", sebuah pesan dari Hyorin, hobaeku di jurusan pemrograman. Ia sangat cantik, seksi, dan juga populer. Hampir semua namja di jurusanku ingin mendapatkannya. Namun Hyorin selalu menolak mereka. Tapi entah mengapa, hanya sekali saja aku mengajak, dia sudah mau jalan denganku, bahkan dengan sukarela mengatakan ingin menjadi kekasihku. Meskipun begitu, entah mengapa, setelah jalan dengannya selama dua minggu aku sudah bosan. Dia tipe yeoja yang selalu ingin dituruti kemauannya. Membuatku kesal saja.

"Kyunie. Bogoshipo. Kenapa kau tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi?", kali ini sms dari Victoria noona, sunbae ku yang sudah wisuda dan kini bekerja di sebuah perusahaan yang cukup ternama. Dengan yeoja ini aku harus ekstra hati-hati. Karena dia lebih dewasa beberapa tahun dariku, dia sangat aktif dan terkadang suka meyerangku tiba-tiba. Entah dengan pelukan atau kadang ciuman yang membuatku merasa tak nyaman. Tapi aku tetap bertahan bersamanya beberapa bulan ini karena dia adalah yeoja yang paling sering mentraktirku, lumayan kan.

"Oppa, apa kau sekarang sibuk? Kalau tidak, datanglah ke rumahku. Aku ingin kau berkenalan dengan eonnie dan oppa sepupuku, kebetulan mereka baru berkunjung. Oiya, aku juga sudah menguasai masakan baru lho. Oppa...please...aku menunggumu.", ini sms dari Seohyun. Hobaeku dulu waktu SMA yang sampai sekarang selalu memperlakukan aku seperti kekasihnya. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya. Sebenarnya dia cukup manis, tapi sikapnya yang suka seenaknya membuatku enggan dekat-dekat dengannya. Contohnya saja sms ini. Untuk apa memangnya dia mengenalkanku dengan eonnie dan oppa sepupunya. Bagiku sama sekali tidak penting. Memangnya kami punya hubungan apa, hanya teman biasa. Tapi terkadang aku bisa meminta tolong kepadanya untuk memasakkanku kalau aku lapar, kadang juga minta tolong membersihkan apartemenku yang awut-awutan.

Dan setelah kulihat, ternyata masih banyak nama yeoja di daftar kotak masukku. Sunny, Tiffany, Jessica, Luna, ah... bahkan aku sampai tidak ingat wajah mereka satu persatu.

Akhirnya rasa kantuk menyerangku. Akupun memutuskan untuk mematikan handphoneku dan tidur untuk memulai aktifitasku esok.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pagi menjelang. Tak terasa malam gelap terganti dengan cahaya matahari.

Aku menggeliat di atas ranjangku. Menyibakkan selimut warna baby blue yang melindungi badanku dari dinginnya udara musim semi.

Pandanganku berkeliling kemudian terhenti di jam yang berada di atas nakas.

"Jam 09.00. Oh God, aku terlambat.", pekikku kemudian meloncat turun dari tempat tidurku, mengambil alat mandi dan bergegas melesat ke kamar mandi.

Cepat aku berganti pakaian. Kemudian kuambil cd software ku serta beberapa lembar kertas kuesioner dan kertas isian yang lain. Kali ini aku harus menyelesaikan pencarian responden untuk skripsiku.

Aku menuju kampus universitas lain, kemudian berusaha mencari responden di sana. Tapi sial, hari ini tidak ada orang yang mau menjadi respondenku. Membuatku merasa begitu kesal sekaligus capek.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.00. Kali ini aku bingung harus ke mana. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menuju ke sebuah kafe. Sekalian aku ingin mengisi perutku yang sudah begitu lapar, semenjak pagi belum kuisi. Aku memilih tempat duduk yang berada di serambi kafeitu. Sambil menunggu pelayan datang untuk mencatat pesanan, aku kembali mengeluarkan laptopku. Mencoba menuliskan beberapa hal untuk bahan laporanku kepada dosen pembimbing.

"Anda mau pesan apa?", sebuah suara lembut menyapa pendengaranku. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah suara itu.

Seorang yeoja berperawakan sedang dengan wajah yang kelewat imut kini berdiri di hadapanku. Wajah itu, wajahyang begitu sempurna. Mata foxy, bibir plump shape M yang terlihat merah dan basah, kulit halus seputih susu, hidung mungil nan mancung, dan jangan lupakan senyumnya yang membuat jantungku berdegup dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Tuan, mianhe, ada yang bisa kubantu.", aku tersadar dari lamunanku karena tangan halus yeoja itu yang menyentuh lenganku lembut.

"Eh ... chocolate cake dan cappucino.", ucapku cepat, menetralisir kegugupanku. Ia hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahku barusan.

"Tunggu sebentar tuan. Akan saya siapkan pesanan Anda!", ucapnya kemudian berlalu.

Sepeninggal yeoja itu, aku mengelus dadaku berulang-ulang. Ada apa denganku? Mengapa hanya dengan memandang wajahnya jantungku bisa berdebar begini.

Padahal perawakan yeoja itu tidak seseksi Hyorin, Vic Noona, atau Seohyun, tapi mengapa aku begitu merasa tertarik kepadanya.

Aku masih disibukkan dengan lamunanku saat yeoja itu kembali sambil membawakan pesananku. Ia meletakkan makanan dan minumanku dengan hati-hati di atas meja yang ada di hadapaku. Dari jarak yang sedekat ini bisa kuhirup aroma tubuhnya yang begitu wangi. Wangi strawberry segar.

Hatiku berdesir hangat. Perasaan apalagi ini.

"Silakan menikmati.", ucapnya kemudian berlalu dari hadapanku.

"Tunggu nona, aku mau tambah strawberry cake.", ucapku tiba-tiba, spontan tanpa terpikir sebelumnya.

Ia berbalik dan menuju ke arahku.

"Maaf, bisa diulang?", tanyanya sambil tersenyum begitu manis.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Tambah satu strawberry cake dan milkshake.", pesanku sambil mengeluarkan jurus smirk mautku, berharap yeoja manis itu akan terpikat kepadaku.

Kulihat dia mencatat pesananku dengan serius. Tidak terlihat rasa grogi sedikitpun, seperti yang terjadi pada Hyorin, Seohyun atau Vic noona saat melihat smirk mautku ini. Membuatku shock. Aku jadi mempertanyakan kredibilitasku sebagai penakluk yeoja cantik.

Tapi tunggu, kulihat rona merah di pipinya. Ya, rona merah itu tadi belum begitu tampak, tapi sekarang terlihat sangat jelas.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar tuan.", sambil menundukkan wajah, dia berlalu dariku.

Ah, beruntungnya namja yang bisa mendapatkan yeoja itu.

TBC

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hua...akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga. Meskipun saya kecewa karena hanya sedikit yang berkenan mereview, tapi saya tetap akan melanjutkan ff ini, karena masih ada yang bersedia membaca, memfollow, bahkan memfavoritkan ff saya ini.

Saya berpikir, akan banyak reader yang kecewa dengan chapter 2, sebab ini flashback awal yang lebih banyak menceritakan tentang kehidupan Kyu sebelum bertemu Minnie. Mianhe ya reader... Tapi sesuai yang tertulis di bagian-bagian bawah, tentunya reader sudah bisa menebak, kira-kira siapa yeoja itu dan bagaimana kira-kira cerita chapter 3 nanti.

Oiya, saya mau berterima kasih kepada reader yang sudah berkenan mereview :

1. Baby Kim : Wah senangnya author favorit saya bersedia membaca ff saya yang masih banyak kekurangan, sekaligus menjadi reviewer pertama ff ini. Benar, mereka belum menikah. Untuk alasan mengapa aegya mereka dilahirkan prematur, masih belum saya ceritakan di chapter ini ...

2. dming : sudah dilanjut chingu!

3. keroro. : ini sudah dilanjut, saya pengennya membuat chingu semakin penasaran ...he...he...he...

4. Sung Hye Ah : yang pasti akan ada cinta di antara mereka ...

5. GG : detail story nya mulai saya ceritakan di chapter ini, selamat mengikuti ...

6. lia : ditunggu aja ya chingu, semoga ming bisa segera sadar ...

Sekali lagi gomawo untuk reader yang sudah mereview, memfollow dan memfavoritkan ff saya. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama reviewer.

Apakah ff ini masih layak untuk terus dilanjutkan? Bolehkan saya minta sepatah dua patah kata untuk mereview ff saya ini?

Sekali lagi gomawo reader ...


	3. Chapter 3

Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior. Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini punya saya. Jadi, dilarang copy paste dengan metode dan model apapun!

Saya akui bahwa saya masih amatir dalam pembuatan ff, jadi kalau ff saya ini berantakan di mana-mana saya mengharapkan masukan dan komentar. Kritik juga saya harapkan, tapi saya ingin kritikan yang yang membangun. Dan satu lagi, tolong jangan bash cast-cast di ff ini. Terima kasih sebelumnya untuk semua reader yang sudah membaca, baik yang berkenan mereview maupun untuk semua silent reader. Gomawo.

Warning : GS, typho, bahasa dan penulisan mungkin tak sesuai EYD, membosankan (maybe), gaje, alur terlalu cepat dsb.

Saya menulis ff ini karena terispirasi oleh lagu yang berjudul Itoshii Hito (Beloved One) yang dinyanyikan oleh Miyavi. Lagu yang begitu indah dan mennunjukkan perasaan cinta yang begitu mendalam. Jadi yang sedang membaca ff ini saya rekomendasikan untuk mendengarkan lagunya juga, biar tambah dapat feelnya. Dan sekali lagi, ini ff Kyumin ...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Flashback (lanjutan kemarin)

Aku menghabiskan waktu hampir dua jam di kafe itu. Entah atmosfernya yang nyaman, atau karena aku ingin melihat yeoja itu lebih lama. Entahlah.

Masih asyik dengan kegiatanku mengedit skripsi, hingga secara tak sengaja kulihat bahwa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.50. Kenapa aku bisa lupa untuk pergi ke apartemen Wookie untuk mengambil kuesioner dan isian-isian skripsiku yag lain.

Dengan tergesa kumatikan laptopku, kemudian kubereskan semua dokumen yang sempat kubuka di atas meja. Kubaca sebentar alamat apartemen Wookie yang kemarin dituliskan oleh Hyukkie, kemudian aku berlari menuju motorku.

Aku mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi, sekitar 70 km/jam. Setelah hampir 20 menit berkendara, akhirnya aku sampai di sebuah kompleks apartemen yang cukup sederhana.

Kupastikan lagi alamat apartemen ini, kemudian kuparkirkan motorku di basement apartemen.

Aku memasuki apartemen itu, setelah melapor kepada penjaga. Aku kemudian menaiki lift menuju lantai sepuluh.

Setelah sampai di lantai sepuluh, segera kucari apartemen dengan nomor sembilan. Tidak terlalu sulit untuk menemukannya. Aku memencet tombol di interkom. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Sebenarnya ke mana orang ini.

Kucoba menghubunginya lagi lewat intercom, namun hasilnya tetap sama. Nihil.

Aku merasa nelangsa. Hari ini mengapa semuanya begitu sia-sia.

Aku masih tetap setia berdiri di depan apartemen Wookie. Hingga mataku tiba-tiba menangkap sosok itu. Pemandangan indah yang semenjak tadi sore mengisi memoriku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si yeoja yang di kafe tadi.

Ini mungkin keberuntungan yang kudapatkan sebagai balasan atas kesialan-kesialanku seharian ini.

Dia berjalan semakin mendekat kepadaku. Akhirnya langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu apartemen nomor sepuluh. Tepat di samping apartemen Wookie.

Sesaat ia sempat tertegun memandangku. Mungkin ia mengingat di mana pernah melihatku.

Memandang ekspresi wajah berpikirnya yang begitu imut, hatiku menjadi berdesir kembali. Akupun tersenyum kepadanya untuk menetralisir perasaanku.

Kulihat dia juga tersenyum kepadaku dengan ekspresi wajah seperti mengatakan 'aku berhasil mengingatnya'. Ia mengangguk kepadaku kemudian memasuki apartemennya.

Apakah yeoja itu mungkin memang berjodoh denganku? Sebab kalau tidak, bagaimana mungkin aku dan dia bisa bertemu secara kebetulan dalam satu hari sebanyak dua kali berturut-turut. Probabilitasnya begitu kecil bukan?

Hampir satu jam aku menunggu di depan apartemen Wookie. Ke mana sebenarnya yeoja itu. Padahal dia sendiri yang kemarin memintaku mengambil kuesioner dan isiannya di sore hari.

Aku sudah hampir putus asa dan memutuskan untuk pulang saat aku mendengar suara lembut itu kembali.

"Sunbae menunggu Wookie eonnie atau Jongwoon oppa?", tanyanya sambil berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

Aku berhenti kemudian membalikkan badan ke arah suara.

"Aku mencari Wookie, benar di sini apartemennya?", tanyaku. Yeoja itu hanya mengangguk dengan imutnya.

Saat menatapnya itulah aku kembali terpesona oleh sosoknya. Kulihat penampilannya sudah benar-benar berbeda dengan saat di kafe tadi. Saat ini dia mengenakan setelan piama warna pink. Tak lupa sebuah boneka bunny terpegang dengan sempurna di lengannya. Amat, sangat imut. Lebih imut daripada saat berada di kafe tadi.

"Tapi kan Wookie eonnie sedang berbelanja bulanan dengan Jongwoon oppa. Biasanya mereka pulang malam.", ucapnya sambil mendekat ke arahku. Kembali wangi strawberri segar itu mengamuk di hidungku.

"Benarkah? Tapi Wookie tidak bilang apa-apa." ucapku sambil mengingat-ingat perkataan Wookie kemarin.

"Oiya, Sunbae ada keperluan apa dengan Wookie eonnie?", tanyanya lagi. Mata foxynya berkedip-kedip lucu. Membuatku merasa begitu gemas terhadapnya.

"Mengambil kuesioner dan beberapa isian untuk data skripsiku.", jawabku singkat dengan ekspresi cool yang kubuat-buat. Sungguh aku tak paham dengan diriku, mengapa aku bisa berlaku konyol seperti ini.

"Oh, sunbae teman kuliahnya eonnie ya?", tanyanya kembali.

"Bisa dibilang begitu.", jawabku.

"Kalau begitu, sunbae boleh menunggu di apartemenku.", lanjutnya kemudian membuka kembali pintu apartemennya dan masuk ke sana.

Aku tambah tidak paham dengan keadaan ini. Bagaimana mungkin seorang gadis seperti dia membiarkanku masuk ke apartemennya. Padahal kami baru saja bertemu. Bahkan belum saling mengenal nama. Sungguh yeoja yang kelewat lugu.

"Silakan duduk sunbae. Sebentar aku buatkan minum dulu. Sunbae haus kan menunggu Wookie eonnie begitu lama?", aku hanya mengangguk mendengar tawarannya.

"Kau tinggal sendirian?", tanyaku melihat lenggangnya apartemen tempat tinggalnya ini.

"Ne.", jawabnya dari dapur.

Sesaat kemudian dia datang kembali sambil membawa baki beserta 2 cangkir minuman di atasnya.

"Kau tidak takut tinggal sendirian?", tanyaku, mulai penasaran pada kehidupan pribadi yeoja manis itu.

Dia menggeleng cepat, tapi aku bisa menangkap ekspresi sedih yang terpancar dari sorot matanya.

"Appa dan ummaku sudah pergi jauh.", ucapnya lirih sambil menerawang menatap ke arah jendela yang menampilkan semburat senja yang begitu cantik.

Aku mengerti arah pembicaraannya.

"Mianhe, aku tidak tahu.", sesalku karena membuatnya mengingat sesuatu yang begitu menyedihkan baginya.

Dia tersenyum. Sorot kesedihan di matanya mulai terganti dengan keceriaan seperti sebelumnya.

"Silakan diminum sunbae.", ucapnya mempersilakan. Aku kembali tersenyum.

"Ne, gomawo.", ucapku lalu meneguk kopi manis buatannya. Manis seperti dirinya.

Tiba-tiba handphone nya berbunyi. Buru-buru dia meraih handphone warna pink yang tergeletak di meja kecil di sudut ruang tamu. Jari-jari mungilnya dengan lincah mulai menelusuri layar sentuh handphone nya itu.

"Wookie noona sudah pulang, Sunbae. Kajja, kita ke sana.", ajaknya dengan wajah yang begitu ceria.

Aku pun mengikutinya keluar dari apartemennya, menuju apartemen Wookie.

Dengan semangat yeoja imut itu memencet tombol yang ada di interkom. Sesaat layar di sana menunjukkan wajah Wookie dengan senyum lebarnya.

Pintu apartemen Wookie terbuka. Sesaat dia mencoba mengenali wajahku, sementara yeoja imut itu sudah masuk ke dalam apartemen Wookie dengan santainya, tanpa perlu dipersilakan terlebih dahulu.

"Kyuhyun ssi?", tanya Wookie kepadaku.

"Ne, Wookie ssi, mianhe mengganggu waktumu, aku ingin mengambil isian dan kuesioner ku. Apakah sudah kau isi?", tanyaku sopan.

"Silakan masuk dulu.", ucap Wookie mempersilakan aku masuk. Aku hanya mengekor ke dalam ruang tamu apartemen yang bercat warna merah maroon itu.

"Wah ... gomawo oppa, darimana oppa tahu kalau aku sangat menginginkan tempat pensil warna pink ini? Ini juga, bandana pink yang benar-benar manis, pasti Wookie eonnie yang memilihkan nya bukan? Gomawo eonnie.", sebuah suara yang kuyakini milik yeoja imut itu menggema di seluruh ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas ini.

"Kau suka Minnie?", tanya namja yang sedang duduk menyandar di sofa warna biru laut. Kalau kulihat wajahnya, usianya mungkin sedikit lebih tua dariku.

"Oppa, ini Kyuhyun ssi yang sudah kuceritakan tadi.", Wookie memperkenalkanku kepada namja yang itu.

"Cho Kyu Hyun imnida.", aku bersopan santun memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkuk sopan kepadanya. Kulihat yeoja imut itu memandangku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kim Jong Woon imnida. Tunangan Wookie.", balas namja itu sambil melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku.

"Oiya, bagaimana kau bisa datang bersama dengan Minnie, Kyuhyun ssi?", tanya Wookie sambil menyingkirkan beberapa barang belanjaannya yang masih tergeletak di atas sofa, memberikanku ruang untuk duduk.

"Oh, tadi Kyuhyun sunbae menunggu di depan pintu apartemen oppa dan eonnie, saat kutanya, katanya mencari Wookie eonnie. Karena kulihat sunbae sudah terlalu lama menunggu, akhirnya aku mengajaknya untuk menunggu di apartemenku saja.", ucap yeoja imut itu sambil mencomot sebuah kue yang ada di meja tamu.

"Kau ini Minnie, sudah berapa kali eonnie bilang, jangan asal mengajak orang masuk ke apartemenmu. Untung selama ini, kau selalu mengajak orang yang baik. Coba kalau seandainya orang jahat. Huh, eonnie tidak bisa membayangkan.", ucap Wookie sambil berlalu menuju ke dapur. Kulihat yeoja yang dipanggil Minnie itu hanya mempoutkan bibirnya, neomu kyeopta.

"Sebenarnya sebelum ini kami sudah bertemu di kafe.", ucapku, berusaha mengikuti pembicaraan mereka.

"Kafe Onkey?", tanya Wookie.

"Ne, tadi Kyuhyun sunbae makan banyak di sana.", tambah Minnie.

Semua tertawa mendengar jawab Minnie.

TBC

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai. Walaupun yang berkenan review masih sedikit, saya tetap semangat selama masih ada yang berkenan membaca, mereview, dan bahkan menantikan ff ini.

Saya berusaha update cepat. Tapi mungkin hasilnya jadi kurang memuaskan. Mianhe readerdeul...

Oiya, seperti biasa saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semua yang sudah mereview di chapter 2 :

1. Guest : Ini sudah dilanjut chingu. Mianhe kalau kurang panjang ...

2. keroro. : Semoga chap ini bikin chingu semakin dan semakin penasaran ... he...he...he... Hubungan Minnie dan Wookie sudah terungkap di chap ini.

3. ndah951231 : Mianhe chingu, saya ini tipe yang berusaha update cepat dengan konsekuensi cerita buat satu chap tidak bisa terlalu panjang ... mungkin chap depan konflik nya baru mulai terlihat.

4. mymy : Gomawo chingu, sudah memberi semangat untuk saya...

5. Lia : Tapi Kyu jatuh cinta ama Minnie pada pandangan pertama lho chingu ... he...he...he...

6. Nadynadyna : Gomawo chingu, sudah menyukai cerita saya. Ini chapter 3 sudah update ...semoga chingu suka ...

7. cho min hae : Ga apa-apa chingu, yang penting chingu sudah memberi review. Saya berusaha update cepat ni, semoga tidak mengecewakan ne. Penasaran? Silakan ikuti terus kisahnya (berasa sinetron ya...he...he...he...)

8. Sung Hye Ah : Mungkin mulai chapter depan baru terkuak masalahnya... Chingu tunggu aja next chap ...

Sekali lagi gomawo untuk yang sudah memberi review. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama reviewer.

Bolehkah saya meminta sepatah dua patah kata untuk mereview ff saya ini?


	4. Chapter 4

**Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior, Shinee, f(x), Girl Generation, dsb. Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini punya saya. Dilarang copy paste ff ini. Dilarang bash cast yang ada di ff ini.**

**Saya menulis ff ini karena terinspirasi oleh lagu yang berjudul Itoshii Hito (Beloved One) yang dinyanyikan oleh Miyavi. Lagu yang begitu indah dan menunjukkan perasaan cinta yang begitu mendalam.**

**Warning : GS, typho, gaje, bahasa dan tanda baca mungkin tidak sesuai EYD, kurang romantis, alur terlalu cepat, membosankan, dsb.**

**Yang sudah membaca, tolong beri review ya...**

**Gomawo ...**

**-J-O-Y-**

_Flashback (lanjutan kemarin)_

"Min, sebaiknya kau pulang dan belajar, besok kau ada ujian Fisika bukan?" Wookie datang sambil meletakkan empat gelas orange jus dan setoples camilan ringan.

"Silakan di minum Kyuhyun ssi. Sebentar, aku ambilkan kuesionernya ya." ucap Wookie sambil berlalu. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Aku malas belajar. Serajin apapun aku mencoba mempelajari, selalu saja nilai ulanganku tidak bagus." ucap Sungmin sambil menimang-nimang bandana pink nya.

"Kau ini, mana boleh seperti itu. Kau kan pelajar, tidak boleh ada kata menyerah untuk belajar!" nasihat Jongwoon.

"Minnie kelas berapa?" tanyaku, kembali penasaran dengan yeoja ini.

"Kelas 2 SMA." jawabnya sambil masih menimang bandana pink itu.

"Kalau kau mau, bagaimana kalau aku mengajarimu? Aku sangat senang dengan pelajaran yang menggunakan hitungan. Jadi aku yakin masih bisa mengerjakan soal-soal untuk level SMA." tawarku kepada yeoja itu. Sebenarnya aku ragu mengucapkannya, mengingat kami baru saja berkenalan. Aku takut dibilang namja genit yang suka menggoda yeoja yang lebih muda.

"Jinjja, aku mau sunbae. Kita mulai kapan, sekarang?" tanya Minnie kelewat semangat. Aku pun tersenyum, sedangkan Jongwoon hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Minnie.

"Apa tidak merepotkanmu Kyuhyun ssi?" tanya Jongwoon kepadaku.

"Tidak, kebetulan aku punya banyak waktu longgar karena hanya fokus mengerjakan skripsi dan kerja sambilan sebagai pengolah data penelitian." jawabku sembari mengambil orange jus yang tadi ditawarkan Wookie.

"Tapi Minnie bandel lho Kyuhyun ssi. Dia suka tidak menurut kalau diberi tahu." Wookie kembali bergabung setelah beberapa saat pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil kuesioner dan isian yang kuminta. Sedangkan Minnie kulihat asyik mempoutkan bibir merahnya kembali.

"Tidak masalah Wookie ssi. Aku yakin dia tak akan begitu denganku." ucapku penuh percaya diri. Kulihat Wookie dan Jongwoon hanya tersenyum sambil memandangku.

"Mulai kapan sunbae?" sela Minnie lagi.

"Sekarang belum bisa, mungkin mulai besok Minnie?" ucapku sambil memberesi kuesioner dan isian yang tadi diberikan oleh Wookie. Kulihat Minnie beranjak dari duduknya.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, eonnie, oppa, sunbae. Aku akan belajar semampuku. Gomawo untuk bandana dan tempat pensilnya. " pamit Sungmin sambil tersenyum begitu manis lalu berlalu menuju ke pintu. Kembali hatiku berdesir begitu melihat senyum manisnya. Membuatku harus menghela lalu menghembuskan napas kembali kuat-kuat.

"Ada apa Kyuhyun ssi?" tanya Jongwoon melihat tingkahku barusan.

"Eh, tidak ada apa-apa." jawabku gugup.

"Oiya, aku penasaran, mengapa seorang pelajar SMA sudah harus bekerja sebagai pegawai kafe?" tanyaku kepada Jongwoon dan Wookie yang sekarang sudah duduk berdampingan di sofa.

"Dia terpaksa melakukannya Kyuhyun ssi. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal setahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan. Dan dia sekarang tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Hanya hidup sendiri." Jongwoon yang menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Untungnya Minnie gadis yang tegar. Meskipun keadaannya sangat sulit, dia selalu berusaha tersenyum. Dia juga gadis yang mandiri. Selalu berusaha untuk memenuhi semua keperluannya sendiri. Beruntung apartemen yang dia tempati sudah dibeli oleh kedua orang tuanya, jadi dia tidak perlu susah payah berpikir untuk masalah tempat tinggal." tambah Wookie.

"Aku mengerti. Dia gadis yang luar biasa." ucapku. Ada desiran aneh yang kembali kurasakan saat mengatakannya.

"Oiya sudah malam. Sebaliknya aku pulang dulu." kulihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.00.

"Ne, kapan-kapan mainlah lagi kemari. Aku merasa senang mengobrol denganmu. Dan kalau kau tidak keberatan, panggil aku Jongwoon hyung saja. Kau pasti lebih muda dariku bukan?".

"Aku kelahiran 1988."

"Berarti kau juga harus memanggilku noona. Aku setahun lebih tua darimu " sambung Wookie sambil membungkus beberapa potong roti yang ada di meja.

"Ne, Jongwoon hyung, Wookie noona." ucapku mengulang perkataan mereka berdua.

"Ini, kebetulan kami tadi belanja agak banyak. Nanti bisa kau makan di rumah." yeoja yang ternyata lebih tua setahun dariku itu menyerahkan bungkusan kue kepadaku.

"Mianhe, jadi merepotkan. Gomawo, Wookie noona, Jongwoon hyung. " akupun menerima pemberian teman baruku.

"Oiya, kau serius mau mengajari Minnie?" tanya Jongwoon hyung.

"Tentusaja, memangnya kenapa hyung?" aku jadi merasa bingung.

Kalau begitu, kemarikan ponselmu." meskipun masih belum tahu apa maksudnya, tapi kuserahkan juga ponselku kepada Jongwoon hyung.

Ia terlihat mengetikkan sesuatu di ponsel ku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan oppa?" tanya Wookie noona yang sama bingungnya denganku.

"Ini, aku sudah mengetikkan nomor telepon Minnie. Namanya Lee Sung Min. Kutulis lengkap di situ." jelas Jongwoon hyung. Aku baru mengerti maksudnya. Sementara Wookie noona hanya tersenyum melihat tunangannya.

"Jongwoon oppa memang sering bertingkah aneh dan misterius Kyu, aku saja sering bingung melihatnya. Begitu juga teman-temannya di rumah sakit. Aku sering mendapat laporan dari mereka kalau oppa sering bertingkah aneh, mengejutkan, dan misterius." Wookie noona tersenyum saat menceritakan tingkah calon suaminya itu.

"Chagi, kau ini. Kenapa mengatakanku seperti itu? Aku mau ngambek ah!" Jongwoon hyung mempoutkan bibirnya, aneh, sama sekali tidak cocok dengan wajahnya. Tawa Wookie noona pun menjadi. Aku ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah pasangan aneh itu.

"Aku pamit dulu ya. Sekali lagi gomawo. " kali ini aku benar-benar beranjak dari sofa lalu menenteng tas gendong warna hitam milikku.

"Hati-hati Kyuhyun ah, ini sudah malam." ucap Wookie noona mengingatkan. Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan nasihatnya. Setelah membungkukkan badanku aku berlalu menuju pintu dan meninggalkan apartemen sederhana itu.

Sampai di basement aku masih tersenyum. Entah mengapa bayangan wajah yeoja manis yang bernama Sungmin itu sudah tercetak terlalu kuat di ingatanku.

Aku menggaruk rambutku yang tak gatal. Mengambil ponselku yang tersimpan rapi di saku celanaku, lalu memeriksa buku telepon yang tertera di sana. Dan benar saja, aku melihat ada sebuah nama Lee Sung Min lengkap dengan nomor teleponnya.

Senyumku melebar. Aku meletakkan kembali ponsel ku ke dalam saku celana, mengenakan jaket kulit warna cokelatku untuk melindungi tubuhku dari terpaan angin malam. Menautkan kunci motorku ke lubangya dan menstaternya kemudian menaikinya menuju ke apartemenku sendiri.

Hampir duapuluh menit aku berkendara. Akhirnya aku sampai di apartemenku. Sebuah apartemen minimalis dengan konsep modern dan dilengkapi berbagai fasilitas penunjangnya. Cukup mewah untuk ukuran seorang mahasiswa S1. Maklum, ini adalah apartemen yang sengaja dipilihkan oleh orang tuaku sebagai tempat tinggalku selama di Seoul.

Orang tuaku adalah seorang pengusaha tekstil yang sudah memiliki merk dagang paten. Dari usaha kecil yang dulu dirintisnya, berkat ketekunan dan kerja keras, kini usaha itu sudah bisa merambah di negara Asia yang lain.

Hal itu tentu saja membawa konsekuensi besar bagi keluarga kami. Appaku yang sangat ambisius begitu menginginkan perusahaannya bertambah besar dan kuat, apapun resikonya.

Maka, saat sebuah perusahaan besar milik mitranya mengajak bekerjasama dengan meluaskan sayap di Eropa, dengan begitu semangat, appaku menyetujuinya. Bahkan ia pun kemudian memaksa kami sekeluarga untuk pindah ke Paris, agar bisa lebih mengembangkan usaha.

Eomma dan namdongsaengku, Cho Chang Min, bersedia ikut dengan appaku. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untukku. Aku dengan terang-terangan memilih tinggal. Entah mengapa, aku merasa lebih nyaman di sini. Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kumau.

Jujur, sebenarnya aku tak mau tinggal di apartemen semewah ini. Terasa aneh saat namja single sepertiku yang notabene masih mahasiswa bisa tinggal di tempat seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ini syarat yang diajukan appaku, kalau mau kuliah di sini aku harus tinggal di apartemen ini.

Tapi aku juga tidak mau kalah, aku mengajukan syarat agar aku diperbolehkan mencari uang sendiri untuk membiayai hidupku. Dan begitulah, aku kuliah sambil bekerja sebagai pengolah data penelitian, dan penghasilanku bisa dibilang lumayan. Aku tidak pernah meminta uang bulanan kepada orang tuaku, kecuali untuk membayar kuliah.

Malam sudah semakin larut. Jam di atas nakas mejaku sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.00 dini hari. Tapi entah mengapa aku belum bisa tidur. Insomnia mungkin.

Aku melangkah ke arah dapur. Kuambil sebungkus kopi yang tinggal tersisa setengahnya. Kutuangkan isinya ke dalam cangkir dan kuseduh dengan air panas dari dispenser.

Kakiku mengajak untuk melangkah ke arah balkon apartemen. Tidak cukup luas, tapi lumayan nyaman untuk menghabiskan waktu santai seperti ini.

Hembusan angin malam kurasakan dingin menerpa kulitku yang hanya terlindungi selembar kaos dan celana pendek. Kududukkan diriku di kursi yang sengaja kutaruh di sana untuk menikmati pemandangan luar.

Kupejamkan mataku sambil menikmati heningnya suasana. Malam ini aku ingin mulai memikirkan masa depanku. Apa prioritas yang akan kuambil setelah lulus nanti. Apakah aku akan bekerja di perusahaan Appa, atau mencari kerja di tempat lain. Mencari kekasih, atau menikah dengan ...

Ah, entah mengapa, tiba-tiba bayangan Sungmin kembali mengisi pikiranku. Otakku ini sepertinya sudah merekam semua yang ada pada diri Sungmin hingga detail. Dari caranya berbicara, caranya tersenyum, suara indahnya, lembut sentuhannya, ekspresi-ekspresi wajahnya, hingga wangi tubuhnya. Aku benar-benar bisa gila kalau begini. Tergila-gila pada yeoja yang jauh lebih muda pada pandangan pertama.

'Hahhh', aku menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat. Memangnya apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini? Menelponnya? Ini sudah jam berapa? Apa aku mau disebut namja sangtae yang tidak tahu diri. Menemui di apartemennya? Itu tambah tidak mungkin.

Lee Sung Min, kau membuatku frustasi karena merindukanmu. Aku mungkin akan benar-benar gila jika besok tidak berjumpa dengan dirimu.

**-J-O-Y-**

Aku terbangun saat cahaya matahari menggoda kelopak mataku untuk membuka. Kukedipkan sesaat untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang akan memasuki pupil mataku. Aku menggeliatkan badan, berharap otot-ototku yang kaku selama tertidur dapat melemas kembali.

Kupaksakan diri untuk duduk. Entah mengapa rasanya mataku masih begitu malas untuk membuka. Mungkin efek begadang yang kulakukan semalam.

Seperti biasa, aku harus mengumpulan data untuk skripsiku yang masih tertunda hingga hari ini. Tapi aku tidak punya ide harus ke mana lagi untuk mencari responden yang mau menerima penelitianku dengan tangan terbuka.

Otakku yang kupercaya cukup cerdas selama ini pun berpikir keras. Hingga sebuah ide terlintas di kepalaku.

"Sekolah Sungmin" gumamku senang.

Aku mengambil ponsel yang kutaruh di samping jam di atas meja nakas. Detik berikutnya jari-jariku sudah lincah menelusuri buku telepon, mencari nama Lee Sung Min yang tercantum di sana.

Kuketikkan sebuah pesan pendek untuknya.

'Sungmin, ini aku, Kyuhyun sunbae, kau sekarang sedang sibuk tidak?'

Kubaca sekali lagi pesan yang kutulis. Dan karena kurasa konyol, maka pesan itu lantas kuhapus.

Kembali kucoba untuk menulis beberapa kata sekedar untuk berbasa basi dengan yeoja penakluk hatiku ini.

'Anyeong Sungminie. Ini aku, Kyuhyun sunbae. Hari ini apa kau ada waktu. Bisa tidak aku minta tolong sesuatu?' kembali aku menghapus pesan singkat yang sudah kutulis. Terlalu panjang dan terkesan kurang cool.

Untuk ketiga kalinya kucoba menulis kembali.

'Anyeong Sungmin, ini Kyuhyun sunbae. Mianhe sebelumnya, tapi bisakah aku minta tolong sesuatu?' tulisku.

Aku membacanya lagi, dua, tiga, hingga lima kali. Dan aku rasa ini adalah kalimat terbaik yang sudah kubuat.

Dengan perasaan sedikit ragu, akupun mengirimkan pesan singkat ku ke nomor Sungmin.

Satu masalah teratasi. Kuletakkan kembali ponselku di dekat jam di atas meja nakas. Hingga tak sengaja mataku menangkap sesuatu yang membuatku tiba-tiba mengacak rambutku kuat-kuat.

"Paboya, ini kan jam 08.00. Sungmin sedang belajar di kelas, mana mungkin dia akan membalas pesan singkatku" marahku entah kepada siapa. Mungkin kepada diriku sendiri.

Namun keajaiban terjadi. Hanya berselang lima menit dari waktu aku mengirim pesan tadi, ponsel ku berbunyi, tanda kalau ada sebuah pesan masuk yang datang ke nomorku.

Dengan bergegas aku mengambil ponsel ku. Kubuka kotak masukku dan menemukan nama Lee Sung Min sebagai orang yang baru saja mengirimkan sebuah pesan kepadaku.

Seperti orang kalap, akupun membuka pesan singkat itu dan menemukan jawaban yang membuatku senyum lebar tersungging di bibirku.

Bunyi pesan itu adalah 'Kyuhyun sunbae mau minta tolong apa?'

Dengan cepat kubalas pesan singkatnya. ' Bisakah sunbae mengambil data penelitian dari teman-temanmu?' tanyaku sambil berharap-harap cemas menunggu jawabannya.

Agak lama aku menunggu jawaban darinya. Hingga saat ponsel ku kembali berbunyi aku kembali terlonjak kegirangan.

'Ne, tolong sunbae ceritakan apa yang bisa kukerjakan untuk membantumu' balasnya.

Tergesa-gesa kuketik balasan untuknya, takut kalau dia terlalu lama menunggu.

'Tolong ajak beberapa temanmu, terutama siswa-siswa yang senang pada pelajaran hitungan. Sunbae ingin minta tolong mereka untuk menjadi responden skripsi yang sedang sunbae susun' ketikku untuk membalas pesan singkatnya.

Segera kukirim pesan itu. Tak sampai lima menit sudah ada balasan di kotak masukku.

'Beres, nanti sunbae datang saja sekitar jam 14.00, sepulang sekolah. Dan jangan lupa, Sunbae harus mentraktirku ya.' Balasnya. Aku tersenyum membaca pesan itu.

'Jangan khawatir, tinggal bilang saja mau ditraktir apa.' balasku.

'Jinjja? Kalau begitu es krim saja. Aku mau tiga cup besar es krim rasa strawberry.' balasnya kembali.

'Ne...ne... baiklah. Ya sudah, belajar yang rajin ya. Sampai jumpa nanti' tutupku.

Aku kembali tersenyum sendiri. Mungkin kalau ada orang yang melihat aku pasti dibilang aneh.

Tapi siapa yang peduli. Hari ini aku sedang benar-benar senang.

**-J-O-Y-**

Jam 2 siang tepat aku sudah memarkir motorku di depan sekolah Sungmin. Kuambil ponsel yang berada di saku celanaku. Kali Ini aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengirimkan pesan singkat seperti tadi, aku ingin langsung menelponnya.

"Yeoboseyo. Kau sudah datang sunbae?" tanya Sungmin sesaat setelah kami tersambung.

"Ne, aku di depan pintu gerbang sekolahmu Min!" jawabku.

"Kalau begitu teman-temanku langsung kuajak ke sana ya." suara nya yang begitu bersemangat itu kembali berdenging di telingaku. Samar kudengar suara teman-temannya yang bersorak.

"Baiklah, sunbae tunggu ya." tutupku.

"Ne" balasnya. Kemudian sambungan telepon terputus.

Aku kembali memasukkan ponselku ke dalam saku. Kali ini aku harus berjuang melwan detak jantungku yang kembali menggila. Mungkin efek karena akan bertemu dengan yeoja manis itu.

'Mengapa penakluk yeoja cantik ini sekarang harus takluk di hadapan seorang siswi SMA' gerutuku dalam hati.

Kuhirup napas dalam-dalam lalu kuhembuskan kuat-kuat, berharap semua perasaan gugup ini akan ikut terbawa oleh hembusan napas itu.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, saat tiba-tiba mataku menemukan pemandangan yang begitu kurindukan sehari semalam ini. Yeoja imut yang kunantikan berjalan cepat ke arahku. Ia mengenakan seragam SMA khas sekolahnya. Rambut hitamnya yang indah turut bergerak seiring langkah nya. Di sekelilingnya nampak beberapa namja dan yeoja yang mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Sunbae, sudah menunggu lama?" tanyanya begitu jarak antara dirinya dengan tempatku berdiri sudah tidak begitu jauh.

"Belum, mungkin baru sekitar sepuluh menit." jawabku.

"Wah, sunbae tampan sekali. Min, di mana kau kenal sunbae ini." kudengar celotehan dari seorang yeoja teman Sungmin yang rambutnya diikat dua.

"Jangan genit Vic, awas ya, nanti kuadukan Nichkhun." jawab Sungmin sambil melirik yeoja temannya itu dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

"Jangan. Ah, aku bisa diputuskan nanti Min." yeoja itu terlihat begitu ketakutan.

"Makanya jangan centil-centil, kau ini kan sudah punya namjachingu yang tampan. Biar kami saja yang genit." seorang yeoja tinggi teman Sungmin yang menyahut.

"Kau juga tidak boleh genit Sooyoung ah." ucap Sungmin sambil mengeluarkan deathglarenya.

"Kita sebenarnya ke sini mau apa Min?" kali ini seorang namja yang berbadan cukup berisi menyahut sambil mengambil beberapa biskuit lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Makanya kalian diam dulu, aku kan jadi tidak bisa berbicara dengan sunbae." gertak Sungmin kepada teman-temannya yang tidak memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk bicara kepadaku.

"Ne..ne... kami diam.", seorang namja lain menanggapi perkataan Sungmin.

Sungmin kemudian mendekat ke arahku. Benar-benar membuat detak jantungku yang tadi sudah sempat kunetralisir kembali menggila. Apalagi dari jarak sedekat ini wangi strawberry nya kembali mengamuk hebat di hidungku. Akupun semakin kerepotan menahan gejolak di dadaku.

"Sunbae, kita ke kedai es krim sekarang, ne." ucapnya setengah berbisik. Membuat jarak kami menjadi semakin dekat.

"Di mana Min?" tanyaku.

Jari-jari mungil Sungmin menujuk ke sebelah jalan. Ya, di sana memang ada sebuah toko es krim kecil. Tempatnya terlihat bersih dan cukup nyaman.

"Oh, jadi aku harus mentraktirmu dan teman-temanmu?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

"Itu kesepakatan yang kubuat dengan teman-temanku. Asal sunbae tahu ya, dalam kamus teman-temanku, tidak ada istilah cuma-cuma. Mereka selalu meminta bayaran atas apa yang mereka kerjakan.", cerita Sungmin dengan ekspresi wajah yang begitu imut dan lucu. Membuatku setengah mati menahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi chubby nya.

"Kita berangkat, ayo ajak teman-temanmu." ucapku sambil tersenyum kepada teman-teman Sungmin, mencoba berlaku ramah kepada mereka.

"Ayo makan es krim." aja Sungmin.

"Yeay, asyik-asyik" kudengar beberapa dari mereka terlihat begitu semangat dan antusias.

Kami bersebelas berjalan menuju ke toko es krim di sebelah jalan. Sampai di sana teman-teman Sungmin segera memesan es krim sesuai dengan selera mereka, aku melihat tingkah mereka sambil tersenyum lebar, mengingat masa SMA ku yang sudah kulewati dahulu.

"Sunbae tidak makan es krim?" sebuah suara halus tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka es krim." jawabku sambil mulai menyibukkan diri menyiapkan berbagai perlengkapan yang kubutuhkan untuk mencari data.

Kulihat dia sedikit kecewa tapi dia mengangguk dan meneruskan memakan cup besar es krim strawberry nya. Melihat ekspresinya aku jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Eh Min, tolong pesankan sunbae es krim rasa cokelat." pintaku. Aku tidak ingin sedikit pun mengecewakan yeoja imut ini.

"Ne...ne..." jawabnya dengan bersemangat, kemudian beranjak memesankan es krim untukku.

Aku berdiri, kemudian memulai memperkenalkan diri kepada teman-teman Sungmin. Aku menjelaskan tujuanku meminta mereka berkumpul saat ini dan menjelaskan apa saja yang harus mereka lakukan. Setelah mereka semua memahami maksudku, aku membagikan segala keperluan yang dibutuhkan untuk pengambilan data ini. Mereka terlihat begitu semangat untuk mempelajari penggunaan software buatanku. Sesekali mereka bertanya saat ada satu dua hal yang tidak mereka pahami.

Tak terasa sudah satu jam kami di tempat ini. Semua data yang kuinginkan juga sudah kudapatkan. Dan mereka semua juga sudah kenyang setelah memakan es krim dalam porsi yang bisa dibilang besar. Itu karena aku tidak melarang atau membatasi pesanan es krim mereka. Hitung-hitung sebagai tanda terima kasih.

Karena semua sudah selesai, satu per satu teman-teman Sungmin itu mohon diri untuk pulang. Saat ini tinggal aku dan Sungmin yang ada di toko ini.

"Gomawo Min, kau sudah mau membantu sunbae." bukaku sambil menyuapkan sesendok es krim rasa cokelat dari cup kedua ku.

"Sunbae kan juga sudah mentraktirku dan teman-temanku, jadi tidak perlu berterima kasih seperti itu." ucapnya sambil kembali menyendok es krim rasa strawberry nya. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil memandangnya.

"Setelah ini mau ke mana?" tanyaku kepadanya.

"Ehm ... aku harus ke kafe Onkey, aku dapat shift sore." Sungmin kembali menyendok es krim nya.

"Oh, kalau begitu kuantar ya." tawarku. Kulihat dia mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Min, bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang kau tidak memanggilku dengan sunbae." ucapku sambil mengelap sisa es krim yang menempel di bibirku.

"Lalu, aku harus memanggil Kyuhyun sunbae dengan panggilan apa?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi menggemaskan.

"Oppa, panggil aku Kyuhyun oppa. Kau mau kan Min?" jawabku.

Dia tersenyum begitu manis. Membuat dadaku nyaris meledak.

"Kyuhyun oppa." panggilnya, disertai dengan blushing di pipi cantiknya.

TBC

**-J-O-Y-**

**Chapter 3 akhirnya bisa saya update, gimana kesan reader? Mungkin reader merasa chap 3 ini membosankan? Tolong kasih review biar saya bisa tahu.**

**Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak kepada semua yang sudah memberi review, memfavoritkan dan memfollow ff saya.**

**Special thanks for all reviewers :**

**kyu88 : Salam kenal juga chingu. Ini sudah saya lanjutkan, semoga chingu suka ...**

**AmiraSJH : Ini lanjutannya chingu, semoga chingu suka ...**

**NadynaDyna : Gomawo sudah menyukai ff saya yang aneh ini. Di chap ini Kyumin belum jadian, chingu. Tapi sudah terlihat tanda-tandanya khan *kedip-kedip gaje***

**Park Ha Mi : Sama-sama chingu. Gomawo sudah memberi semangat ...**

**Miss key : Sepertinya iya, chingu. Tapi saya kemarin masih agak bingung dalam hal genre. **

**lia : Sepertinya masih lama, chingu.**

**WineKyuMin137 : Kalau masalah chapter, belum bisa saya tentukan sampai berapa. Mungkin masih beberapa chapter lagi, chingu.**

**Sung Hye Ah : Gomawo sudah baca meskipun sedang sakit. Semoga chingu sudah sembuh sekarang ...**

**gitarestiana : Ini sudah saya lanjut chingu, semoga setelah membaca, chingu akan semakin penasaran ...he...he...he...**

**Mianhe kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama reviewer. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk yang sudah memberi review.**

**Ok, yang sudah baca, tolong kasih review ya ...**

**Gomawo ...**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior. Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini punya saya. Jadi, dilarang copy paste dengan metode dan model apapun!**_

_**Saya akui bahwa saya masih amatir dalam pembuatan ff, jadi kalau ff saya ini berantakan di mana-mana saya mengharapkan masukan dan komentar. Kritik juga saya harapkan, tapi mohon berilah kritik yang membangun. Dan satu lagi, tolong jangan bash cast-cast di ff ini.**_

_**Warning : GS, typho, bahasa dan penulisan mungkin tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan (maybe), aneh, gaje, alur terlalu cepat dsb.**_

_**Saya menulis ff ini karena terinspirasi oleh lagu yang berjudul Itoshii Hito (Beloved One) yang dinyanyikan oleh Miyavi . Lagu yang begitu indah dan menunjukkan perasaan cinta yang begitu dalam. Jadi yang sedang membaca ff ini saya rekomendasikan untuk mendengarkan lagunya juga, biar tambah dapet feel nya. Dan sekali lagi, ini ff Kyumin...**_

**J-O-Y**

Ternyata lokasi Onkey cafe tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah Sungmin, terbukti hanya sekitar 10 menit mengendarai motor, kami sudah sampai. Saat ini kafe sedang cukup ramai oleh anak muda yang menurutku mungkin mahasiswa serta beberapa orang dewasa yang sedang sekedar nongkrong, menghabiskan waktu atau mengobrol dengan teman-temannya untuk menghilangkan kepenatan sambil menikmati menu di kafe itu yang menurutku lumayan lezat.

"Aku masuk dulu sunbae...mianhe, maksudku oppa. Gomawo tumpangannya." ucapnya sambil menyerahkan helm yang ia kenakan kepadaku.

"Kau tidak mengajakku ke dalam?" godaku sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin kepadanya.

"Memang oppa tidak sibuk saat ini?" tanya Sungmin sambil memandangku dengan pandangan bingung.

"Justru karena sibuk, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu di sini." ucapku setengah berteka-teki.

"Maksud oppa?" tanyanya sambil mengernyitkan kening. Melihat ekspresi bingungnya, aku jadi tertawa.

"Aku merasa nyaman saat mengerjakan pekerjaanku di sini." ucapku sambil memandang wajahnya.

"Oh, begitu rupanya. Kalau begitu, kajja masuk, aku akan mencarikan tempat yang nyaman untuk oppa." ucapnya disertai senyum cerianya.

Aku mengekor di belakang Sungmin, kulihat pandangan beberapa yeoja muda yang ada di sana, seperti tidak suka kepada Sungmin. Dugaanku karena mereka iri melihat yeoja yang bahkan masih mengenakan seragam, berjalan bersama namja tampan sepertiku. Ah, aku ini kan memang tampan dan mempeson bukan.

"Nah, kurasa oppa akan nyaman bekerja di sini." ucap Sungmin setelah kami sampai di sofa yang ada di pojok ruangan. Memang tempat ini cukup nyaman, berada di pojok kafe yang tidak terlalu ramai, dengan jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan luar yang cukup membuatku nyaman.

"Aku ganti baju dulu, nanti aku akan ke sini lagi" ucapnya sambil berlalu, aku hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman dan anggukan kecil.

"Minnie, kau baru datang? Tadi diantar seseorang kan?" seorang yeoja seusia Sungmin yang menggunakan seragam kafe menghampirinya sambil membawa nampan kosong.

"Key ah, kau bilang hari ini mau mengerjakan tugas dengan Onew oppa?" Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ahni ya, Onew oppa ternyata ada acara di kampusnya, menyebalkan." ucap yeoja yang dipanggil Key itu sambil mempotkan bibirnya, imut sih, tapi tentu saja masih kalah imut dari Minnie, menurutku.

"Kau harus memakluminya, bukankah Onew oppa baru tingkat 1, jadi wajar kan kalau dia sibuk seperti itu." jawab Sungmin kalem.

"Iya sih, tapi tetap saja membuat kesal. Oiya Min, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, siapa namja yang mengantarmu? Sepertinya aku mencium bau mencurigakan. Jangan-jangan dia namjachingumu ya?" goda Key sambil tersenyum jahil kepada Sungmin. Mendengar itu ekspresi Sungmin menjadi gugup dan terlihat rona merah di kedua pipi putihnya.

"Bukan...ah, Key kau bicara terlalu keras, bagaimana kalau oppa mendengarnya?"ucap Sungmin sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arahku. Aku pura-pura tidak tahu, melanjutkan kegiatan mengetik dengan laptopku, namun sebenarnya terkadang aku ganti mencuri pandang ke arahnya, ekspresinya saat ini benar-benar lucu .

"Kau malu ya, jangan-jangan kau suka kepadanya. Apalagi kau sudah memanggilnya oppa, berarti kalian sudah cukup ak...mmmpphhhhh." perkataan Key tidak terselesaikan karena Sungmin buru-buru membekap mulut Key dengan tangannya dan memaksanya berlalu dari tempat itu.

Aku menahan senyum melihat ulah Sungmin. Ah, andaikan kata-kata Key benar tentang Minnie yang menyukaiku, tentu itu akan menjadi hal yang sangat membahagiakan untukku.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan tenang, hingga membuatku mulai terhanyut dalam kegiatan editing skripsi milik beberapa mahasiswa lain yang memang meminta bantuanku, tentu saja tidak cuma-uma, karena ini adalah pekerjaan sambilanku, dan tarif editingku kupatok lumayan mahal, mengingat tingkat keberhasilannya yang tinggi. Tapi nyatanya bukannya mengurangi orang yang tertarik untuk meminta bantuanku, tapi justru dari hari ke hari, semakin banyak saja yang meminta skripsi nya untuk kukerjakan.

"Mianhe, tuan mau pesan apa?" sebuah suara yeoja tiba-tiba menyapaku. Sedikit kaget aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata yeoja bernama Key tadi yang siap mencatat pesananku.

"Vanila cake dan capuccino." pesanku.

"Tunggu sebentar tuan, kami akan segera menyiapkan." ucapnya sambil membungkuk sopan ke arahku.

"Oiya, di mana Minnie?" tanyaku tiba-tiba, seperti keluar begitusaja dari mulutku.

"Oh, Minnie sedang mengurus beberapa pesanan lain, kebetulan kafe kami sedang sibuk sekarang. Oiya, apakah tuan namjachingunya Minnie?" tanya yeoja bernama Key itu dengan beraninya.

"Apa? Oh, kami hanya teman, baru dua hari ini kami berkenalan." jawabku, ada perasaan gugup bercampur bahagia saat mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti ini.

"Oh, belum jadian ya." gumam Key.

"Mianhe?" tanyaku.

"Asal anda tahu, anda adalah namja pertama yang kulihat cukup dekat dengannya. Aku juga melihat ekspresi mencurigakan dari wajah Minnie, mungkin dia menyukai anda. Oiya, saya ambilkan pesanan anda dulu, Tuan. Permisi." ucap yeoja itu. Benar-benar yeoja yang sangat blak-blakan. Bahkan dia belum mengenalku, tapi sudah berbicara seperti itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian pesananku datang, kali ini Minnie yang membawakannya untukku.

"Oppa, mianhe menunggu lama. Oiya, tadi Key, ehm, yang mencatat pesanan oppa tadi, dia bicara apa dengan oppa?" tanya Sungmin sambil memandangku curiga.

"Dia tidak bicara apa-apa Min." jawabku tentu saja berbohong.

"Oh, syukurlah. Soalnya dia suka bicara seenaknya." ucap Sungmin sambil mengambil nampan kosong yang tadi digunakan untuk membawa pesananku.

"Oiya, siapa itu Key?" tanyaku penasaran.

" Temanku, sepupu Wookie eonnie, kebetulan orang tua Key dan orang tua namjachingu Key adalah pemilik cafe ini." terang Sungmin. Dan kujawab dengan ber 'oh' panjang dan anggukan kecil.

"Ya sudah oppa, aku tinggal dulu. Masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan."

"Min, kau nanti pulang jam berapa?" tanyaku lagi-lagi tanpa sempat kupikir sebelumnya.

"Jam delapan, memangnya ada apa Oppa?" tanyanya sambil membalikkan badannya kembali.

"Kalau kau mau, aku akan mengantarmu pulang ke apartemen." ucapku lagi-lagi tanpa berpikir.

"Apa tidak merepotkanmu oppa?" tanyanya ragu.

"Ahni ya. Aku senang melakukannya." mengapa jawabanku tambah tidak jelas, membuatku merasa malu saja.

"Kalau begitu aku mau. Nah, aku ke sana dulu ya oppa." dia berlalu dengan senyum ceria yang begitu manis. Membuatku bertekad untuk mendapatkan hatinya.

Beberapa jam tak terasa berlalu dengan cepatnya. Kulihat jam dinding besar yang menggantung di dinding cafe yang berwarna dominan putih itu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan. Akupun memberesi beberapa kertas yang masih berserakan dan kemudian mematikan laptopku.

Setelah membayar di kasir, aku bersiap menunggu Sungmin sambil menyiapkan motorku di depan kafe. Tidak lebih dari lima menit Sungmin keluar dan sudah mengenakan baju seragam sekolahnya kembali.

Aku tersenyum menyambutnya. Dia juga membalas dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Mianhe, oppa menunggu lama?" tanyanya sambil menerima helm yang kuulurkan kepadanya.

"Tidak terlalu lama kok Min. Oiya,besok kau ada pelajaran fisika atau matematika?" tanyaku.

"Ada tugas matematika tentang integral trigonometri, aku benar-benar menyerah oppa, sulit sekali." ucapnya sambil menaiki jok motorku.

"Kalau begitu setelah ini aku akan mengajarimu, bagaimana?" tawarku sambil menstater motorku.

"Jinjja? Ah, aku tertolong. Gomawo Kyu oppa." dari spion aku bisa melihat senyum lebar tersungging di bibirnya.

"Oiya, ini, pakailah jaket oppa!" ucapku sambil mengulurkan jaketku kepadanya.

"Gomawo oppa! Tapi, apakah oppa tidak kedinginan?" ucapnya saat menerima jaket yang kupinjamkan kepadanya.

"Oppa ini kan namja Min, masak hanya seperti ini sudah kedinginan." ucapku sok keren, padahal udara malam ini sebenarnya cukup dingin, aku bahkan sudah mulai merinding. Tapi, mana mungkin aku tega membiarkan seorang yeoja yang kusukai kedinginan di sana.

Kami sampai di apartemen Sungmin setelah sebelumnya mampir ke sebuah supermarket untuk membeli beberapa ramyun instant, sayuran dan minuman ringan.

Meskipun baru kenal dua hari, entah mengapa aku dan Sungmin sudah menjadi begitu akrab. Sejak di kafe tadi, sepertinya kecanggungan di antara kami sudah mulai mencair. Apalagi kami sudah banyak mengobrol waktu di supermarket tadi.

"Oppa tunggu sebentar, aku buatkan ramyun dulu." ucapnya setelah kami memasuki apartemennya. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil mendudukkan tubuhku yang sudah lelah di sofa, tepat di tempat yang kemarin kupergunakan duduk. Sementara Sungmin, ah sekarang bahkan aku sudah memanggilnya dengan Minnie sudah berlari kecil menuju ke dapur sambil membawa ramyun dan sayuran yang tadi kami beli.

Sedangkan aku yang mulai kelelahan sudah memejamkan mata, menikmati aroma khas apartemen Minnie yang membuatku merasa begitu nyaman. Hingga sebuah sentuhan halus membangunkanku.

Aku membuka mataku. Sedikit kaget melihat seraut wajah cantik yang sudah begitu dekat dengan wajahku, lengkap dengan senyum manisnya yang membuatku merasa seperti baru saja bermimpi indah. Tapi justru inilah yang nyata.

"Oppa, ramyun nya sudah siap." Minnie menyodorkan semangkuk ramyun yang sudah dimasaknya berrsama sayuran, lengkap dengan kuah yang masih mengepulkan aroma harum itu kepadaku.

"Gomawo Minnie!" ucapku menerima mangkok yang disodorkannya. Ia hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk kecil, lalu mengambil mangkuk lain yang berada di atas meja.

Kami makan sambil mengobrol dan bercanda. Dan kuakui, masakannya memang lezat, karena baru kali ini aku makan ramyun instant dengan rasa selezat ini.

"Bolehkah oppa sering-sering makan di sini?" tanyaku setelah kami selesai dengan makanan kami.

"Tentu saja boleh. Masakanku enak kan Oppa?" ucapnya membanggakan diri.

"Ne...ne... Chef Minnie daebak!" jawabku sambil mengacungkan dua jempol tanganku dan disambut dengan kekehan Minnie.

"Aku beresi dulu ya oppa!" ia membawa mangkuk-mangkuk kami ke dapur dan kudengar suara air gemericik. Aku yakin dia sedang mencuci piring.

Akupun berinisiatif menyusulnya ke dapur. Aku berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Sesaat ia terlihat kaget saat aku tiba-tiba mengambil mangkuk yang sedang ia cuci.

"Sana ganti baju, lalu siapkan bukumu. Kita belajar setelah ini. Dan ini, biar kukerjakan" ucapku mengambil alih pekerjaannya.

"Oppa..." gumamnya.

"Sana cepat, ini sudah semakin malam Min." ucapku lagi dengan penekanan yang sedikit lebih kuat.

"Ne...ne...aku lakukan." jawabnya sambil mempotkan bibirnya kemudian berlalu dari hadapanku. Aku tersenyum puas melihatnya.

Selesai mencuci piring, aku menuju ke kamar tamu, di mana Minnie sudah duduk dengan manis di sana, mengenakan setelan piyama warna pink dengan motif bunga-bunga, sangat cocok dengan wajahnya yang begitu imut dan menggemaskan.

Kulihat beberapa buku pelajaran sudah terbuka dan berserakan di meja.

"Kenapa wajahmu kesal seperti itu Min?" tanyaku sambil mendudukkan diriku di atas karpet, di sampingnya.

"Sudah kubilang oppa, aku tidak bisa mengerjakan ini. Terlalu sulit untukku." keluhnya sambil membanting pensil yang ia gunakan untuk menulis.

"Coba kulihat" ucapku sambil meraih buku yang barusaja ia corat coret.

"Oh, ini. Sini oppa ajari." aku sekarang memegang pensil yang tadi dibantingnya ke lantai. Kami memulai diskusi panjang untuk mengerjakan soal ini. Agak lama juga aku mengajarinya.

Sebenarnya soal ini tidak begitu sulit, hanya saja karena sejak awal Minnie tidak menyukai hitungan dan tidak memahami dasarnya, pada akhirnya aku harus mengulangi pembahasan dari awal.

"Bagaimana Min, kau sudah paham sekarang?" tanyaku saat kulihat ia menguap untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Lumayan oppa. Tapi aku sudah mengantuk. Besok harus bangun pagi." ucapnya sambil kembali menguap. Aku melihat arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Ternyata sekarang sudah jam sebelas malam. Pantas saja Minnie sudah mengantuk, akupun sebenarnya merasakan hal yang sama.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu belajarnya sampai di sini dulu." ucapku lalu memberesi bukunya yang berserakan. Kemudian aku mengambil tas gendongku yang kugeletakkan di bawah meja.

"Oppa pulang dulu." aku menggendong tas punggungku.

"Gomawo oppa." ucapnya sambil ikut berdiri.

"Ehm...besok oppa sibuk tidak?" lanjutnya.

"Mungkin hanya konsultasi dengan dosen pembimbingku. Oiya, besok kau pulang jam berapa?" tanyaku kepadanya.

"Besok aku pulang sekitar jam enam sore." jawabnya.

"Mau kujemput?" tanyaku kembali.

"Memang tidak merepotkan oppa?" ia malah balik bertanya.

"Kenapa kau selalu bertanya seperti itu sih? Tentusaja tidak merepotkan, aku malah senang melakukannya." ucapku sambil brjalan menuju pintu, dan dia mengekor dari belakang.

"Mianhe oppa."

"Kalau begitu, besok kujemput jam enam. Tunggu aku, jangan ke mana-mana." aku membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Oppa pulang dulu, ne!" aku tersenyum kepadanya. Dia balas tersenyum dengan begitu manisnya kepadaku.

"Hati-hati oppa." ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Aku kembali tersenyum untuk membalas lambaiannya.

**T.B.C**

**Akhirnya mood update saya kembali. Semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Oiya, terima kasih buat reader yang sudah memberi review :**

**abilhikmah, kyu88, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, Nadynadyna, Dika, Sung Hye Ah, Guest**

**Mianhe kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama reviewer. **

**Sekali lagi gomawo untuk reader yang sudah mereview, memfollow, dan memfavoritkan ff ini.**

**Tolong beri review untuk chapter ini ya...**

**Gomawo**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior. Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini adalah milik saya, hasil karya saya.  
**_

_**Dilarang copy paste ff ini, dilarang bash cast ff ini.**_

_**Warning : GS, typho, bahasa dan penulisan mungkin tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan (maybe), aneh, gaje, alur terlalu cepat dsb.**_

_**Saya menulis ff ini karena terinspirasi oleh lagu yang berjudul Itoshii Hito (Beloved One) yang dinyanyikan oleh Miyavi . Lagu yang begitu indah dan menunjukkan perasaan cinta yang begitu dalam. Jadi yang sedang membaca ff ini saya rekomendasikan untuk mendengarkan lagunya juga, biar tambah dapet feel nya. Dan sekali lagi, ini ff Kyumin...**_

**J-O-Y**

* * *

_(lanjutan flashback)_

Hari berganti dengan cepat. Tak terasa genap sebulan sudah aku dan Sungmin saling mengenal. Dan semakin hari, hubungan kami terasa semakin dekat. Meskipun untuk saat ini masih terselubung, tapi orang awam pun pasti tahu kalau hubunganku dan Sungmin tidak hanya sebatas sunbae-hobae, tapi lebih dari itu.

Bayangkan saja, setiap hari, hampir seharian penuh kami bersama. Dimulai dengan menjemputnya dari apartemen, mengantarkannya sampai ke sekolah, menjemputnya berkerja part time di Onkey cafe, terkadang aku bahkan menungguinya berkerja sambil mengerjakan skripsiku yang sudah hampir selesai maupun skripsi-skripsi orang lain yang sudah membayar jasaku, mengantarkannya pulang ke apartemennya, makan malam bersama, mengajarinya belajar pelajaran hitungan yang menurutnya begitu menyiksa, dan menunggunya hingga tertidur, baru aku pulang ke apartemenku sendiri.

Jika keadaan itu berlangsung tiap hari, bagaimana mungkin kami tidak punya hubungan yang spesial, terlebih sejak awal bertemu dengannya, aku memang sudah jatuh cinta kepadanya, dan kurasa ia pun sekarang sudah mulai merasakan hal yang sama.

Mungkin hanya butuh satu keberanian untuk merubah status hubungan kami, karena secepatnya aku ingin menjadikannya yeojachinguku. Namun aku ingin merancang sebuah acara pernyataan cinta yang romantis dan akan selalu kami kenang seumur hidup kami.

Dan malam ini kurasa waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya. Sebuah persiapan kecil mulai kulakukan. Pertama aku meminjam atap apartemen yang Sungmin tempati kepada pemiliknya. Beruntung, Tuan Jung sangat baik, sehingga dia berkenan mengijinkanku menggunakannya secara gratis. Kedua, aku membeli sebuket mawar berwarna pink, warna kesukaan Sungmin. Ketiga, aku menyiapkan sebuah makan malam romantis, dengan bantuan Wookie noona yang sangat pandai memasak. Bahkan Joongwoon hyung bersedia membantuku mendekorasi, mereka berdua benar-benar pasangan yang sangat baik. Keempat, aku menyiapkan lampu kecil-kecil dan beberapa lampu utama yang kubentuk menjadi tulisan 'Lee Sung Min saranghae', yang bisa kunyalakan dengan remote yang sudah kubuat sedemikian rupa. Terakhir aku menyusun ratusan lilin membentuk sebuah jalan, dari pintu apartemen, menuju ke meja tempat makan malam kami, dan aku berpesan kepada Joongwoon hyung untuk menyalakannya sekitar jam setengah delapan malam.

Kurasa sudah cukup. Dengan persiapan matang ini, kuharapkan Sungmin mau menerimaku menjadi namjachingunya.

Tinggal pelaksanaannya, sore ini aku harus menjemput Minnie pulang dari kerja part time nya. Berusaha sebiasa mungkin, aku tidak ingin Minnie curiga hingga membuat pernyataan cintaku menjadi kurang berkesan.

Kami sampai di basement apartemennya untuk memarkirkan motorku. Kemudian kami berdua berjalan menuju lift sambil mengobrolkan berbagai kejadian yang kami alami sesiang tadi. Seperti biasa, kalau sudah bercerita, Minnie akan terus berbicara tanpa henti, apalagi kalau membicarakan kekonyolan yang diperbuat pasangan pemilik kafe tempatnya bekerja, Onew dan Key yang memang merupakan pasangan aneh dan unik.

Tak terasa kami sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya, sekarang dia sedang membukanya. Setelah pintu terbuka, kamipun masuk ke dalam.

Aku membanting badanku di sofa kamar tamu yang ada di sana. Seperti biasa, Minnie langsung mengambilkan minuman dingin untuk kami berdua dan menikmatinya bersama sambil menonton televisi.

"Oppa mau makan apa nanti malam?" tanyanya sesaat setelah ia mendudukkan diri di sampingku.

"Malam ini kau tidak usah memasak Min." ucapku sambil tetap fokus menonton acara televisi itu.

"Wae Oppa?" tanyanya sambil menolehkan kepalanya menghadap tepat ke wajahku.

DEGG

Hatiku berdesir hangat mendapati wajahnya yang sedekat ini dengan wajahku

"Tidak, hanya saja ... ah, pokoknya Minnie nanti malam tidak usah masak, arraseo." aku ikut menolehkan wajahku. Saat ini wajah kami berdua sudah berhadapan.

Mendapati keadaan ini, buru-buru Minnie memalingkan wajahnya, ia kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu nanti kita pesan makanan saja." putusnya.

"Kau mau ke mana Min?" tanyaku saat melihatnya berjalan menjauh.

"Aku mau mandi, Oppa. Badanku sudah lengket semua. Jangan bilang Oppa mau mandi sekarang dan berebut kamar mandi denganku ya!" ancamnya sambil memberikan deathglare imut miliknya.

Aku hanya nyengir mendengarnya. Memang sudah kebiasaanku setiap sore di apartemennya, yaitu mengganggu acara mandi Sungmin yang rata-rata menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam penuh. Biasanya aku menggedor pintu kamar mandinya atau menghidup matikan lampu yang kebetulan sakelarnya berada di luar kamar mandi. Terkadang aku mengeluarkan suara aneh atau menyeramkan untuk menakutinya. Aksiku baru berhenti saat ia menyelesaikan ritual mandinya, keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang selalu merah menggoda itu.

"Kali ini oppa tidak akan mengganggumu." ucapku serius. Mana mungkin untuk saat ini aku berani membuatnya kesal, bisa-bisa aku nanti ditolak.

"Jinjja?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya, membuat jantungku kembali berdesir melihat level keimutannya yang sudah sangat tinggi itu.

Aku menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Senyum lebar pun tersungging di bibirnya. Ia kemudian berlalu dari hadapanku. Aku tersenyum sepeninggal Minnie dari ruang tamu.

Kuraih ponseku dari kantung celana, kemudian kuketikkan beberapa kalimat dan kukirimkan ke nomor Wookie noona, sekedar mengecek persiapan makan malam untuk acara penyataan cintaku.

'Semua sudah siap Kyuhyun ah. Aku dan Joongwoon oppa sudah bekerja keras. Kuharap kau tidak lupa memberi kami imbalan, apalagi jika pernyataan cintamu diterima Minnie ... he...he...he...' aku tersenyum membaca sms balasan dari Wookie noona.

'Tentu saja, noona dan hyung jangan khawatir. Sekali lagi, gomawo sudah membantuku.' balasku. Aku mengembalikan ponsel itu ke dalam saku celanaku. Menyandarkan kepalaku di sandaran sofa empuk itu kembali sambil mereka-reka kalimat yang nanti akan kuucapkan untuk menyatakan perasaanku kepada Minnie.

-J-O-Y-

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 20.00. Saat ini, kami berdua, aku dan Minnie sedang lesehan di karpet ruang tamu. Ya, aku sedang membantunya menyelesaikan proyek tugas seninya, membuat sebuah maket sederhana.

Krukkk

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara itu dari arah perut Minnie.

"Aku lapar oppa." ucapnya malu-malu. Aku tersenyum sambil memandangnya.

"Ayo kita cari makan." ajakku sambil beranjak dari dudukku.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku, minta dibantu berdiri dengan jalan menarik tangannya. Kalau sudah seperti ini biasanya sifat manjanya sedang kumat.

Aku menggandeng tangannya, kami keluar dari apartemennya dan menyusuri lorong, menuju lift yang berada di ujung lorong ini.

"Oppa, kita mau makan di mana?" tanyanya sambil menatapku.

"Pokoknya Minnie ikut saja, dijamin makanan di sana enak-enak." aku balas menatapnya, dia mengangguk mengiyakan ucapanku.

Sampai di lift, aku memencet tombol untuk menuju lantai teratas. Ya, tujuanku adalah atap gedung ini, tempatku menyiapkan acara pernyataan cinta untuk Minnie.

Kulihat Minnie memandangku heran.

"Oppa, kita seharusnya ke bawah kan?" tanyanya sambil memandangku bingung.

"Tidak, di atas juga ada tempat makan yang bagus kok." ucapku meyakinkannya. Minnie mengerutkan keningnya, aku yakin dia pasti tambah bingung dengan jawabanku.

Beberapa saat di dalam lift, akhirnya pintu lift terbuka juga. Saat ini kami sudah sampai di lantai teratas. Tinggal naik tangga sedikit, maka kami akan sampai di atap gedung.

"Oppa ... kenapa ke sini?" tanya Minnie cemas.

"Wae Minnie? Kau takut? Jangan khawatir, kan ada Oppa." aku berusaha menenangkannya. Membimbingnya menaiki sekitar sepuluh anak tangga yang ada di sana dan membuka pintu atap itu.

Pintu terbuka dan nampaknlah pemandangan lampu kecil-kecil warna-warni yang sudah susah payah kupasang, berkelap-kelip dengan indahnya, bersaing dengan cahaya bintang di atas sana. Ada juga ratusan lilin di sepanjang jalan yang akan kami lewati, dari pintu atap apartemen sampai meja tempat makanan masakan Wookie noona di hidangkan.

Aku menutup kembali pintu atap dan menggenggam tangan Minnie, membawanya menuju kursi yang ada di sisi kiri meja.

Aku mempersilakannya duduk di sana, kemudian aku sendiri duduk di sisi yang berseberangan dengannya.

Makan malam yang dimasakkan Wookie noona bukan masakan mewah, namun Minnie tetap saja memandangnya dengan tatapan kagum.

"Ini masakan Wookie eonnie kan?" tanyanya sambil menatapku lekat.

Sementara aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Mari kita cicipi Min." ucapku.

Minnie memandangku sesaat, namun kemudian tangannya dengan terampil mengambil makanan-makanan yang sudah tersaji di depan kami.

"Ada apa ini oppa, tumben sekali eonnie memasak untuk kita, tapi kenapa harus di atap seperti ini memakannya, mana ada lampu dan lilin di mana-mana, aku jadi teringat adegan di serial kesukaanku. Tapi kalau di drama itu, suasana seperti ini biasanya terjadi saat ada seorang namja ingin menyatakan perasaan kepada seorang yeoja, atau mengajaknya menikah." celoteh Minnie sambil menyuapkan makanannya.

Aku nyaris tersedak mendengar ucapannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja oppa." ucapnya sambil memberikan segelas air putih kepadaku.

"Ne." ucapku singkat sambil mengelus leherku yang masih terasa tidak nyaman.

"Aku tidak peduli, yang penting masakan Wookie eonnie enak sekali." dia kembali asyik dengan makanan-makanannya. Dasar yeoja polos, apa dia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau memang semua ini susah payah dibuat untuk dirinya?

Beberapa menit selanjutnya kami makan dengan tenang. Sesekali aku mencuri pandang kepadanya. Sesaat hatiku seperti meragu, aku merasa takut kalau Minnie menolakku, sebab dia sudah menganggapku seperti oppanya sendiri. Parahnya lagi, bagaimana kalau dia justru marah kepadaku dan malah memutuskan hubungan kami.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sendiri, berusaha menepiskan pikiran negatif itu dari benakku.

"Selesai." Minnie rupanya sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Ia menaruh semua alat makan yang sudah ia gunakan serapi mungkin.

"Kau sudah selesai Min?" tanyaku sambil mengelap sisa makanan yang ada di bibirku.

"Ne oppa, setelah ini harus bagaimana? Apa kita harus membereskan piring-piring kotor ini dan ..." perkataannya sontak terhenti karena tiba-tiba aku menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Kita tinggal di sini dulu, Oppa merasa kalau malam ini bintang-bintang bersinar begitu indah." ucapku, menatapnya lekat, tersenyum untuk meyakinkan dirinya.

Kulihat dia mengangguk. Aku membimbingnya menuju di sebuah tempat yang sudah kuberi alas duduk. Ya, dari tempat ini, pemandangan di atas sana terlihat lebih jelas, selain itu kami juga bisa memandang ke bawah sana, melihat landscape kota yang menghampar luas.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Oppa?" tanyanya, sepolos-polosnya Minnie, aku rasa dia mulai bisa merasakan bahwa ada maksud terselubung yang kusembunyikan di balik semua ini.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar istilah cinta pada pandangan pertama Min?" bukaku sambil memandangi langit.

"Tentu saja oppa." ia turut memandang hamparan bintang yang ada di langit sana.

"Sebenarnya oppa sedang merasakannya." sambungku.

"Jinjja?" ia menoleh ke arahku, aku sempat mencuri pandang ke arahnya, melihat sorot mata kaget bercampur cemburu di sana.

"Ne, aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan seorang yeoja manis yang lebih muda dariku. Yeoja yang senyumnya selalu bisa mendebarkan hati oppa. Ia adalah seorang yeoja yang mandiri, selalu tersenyum walaupun kehidupannya begitu sulit."

"Pasti dia yeoja yang luar biasa, sampai-sampai oppa begitu menyukainya." sambung Minnie dengan suara yang sedikit tercekat.

"Dia penggemar warna pink, suka menggunakan parfum dengan aroma strawberry, tidak suka pelajaran hitungan, pintar memasak, apalagi kalau memasak ramyun sayur, rasanya lezat sekali ." aku berhenti, menunggu reaksinya.

"Kenapa yeoja itu mirip sekali denganku oppa?" tanyanya, kali ini dia memandangku dengan pandangan innocentnya.

Aku tersenyum, merubah posisi dudukku. Sekarang aku dan dia duduk saling berhadapan.

"Karena yeoja itu memang dirimu." aku memencet remote lampu yang sudah kuset dengan susah payah sejak tadi siang. Sebuah tulisan yang kubuat dengan lampu kecil-kecil berwarna-warni dengan tulisan 'Lee Sung Min SARANGHAE' terpampang di belakangku. Kulihat wajah Sungmin kaget bercampur terharu. Dia memandangku dengan pandangan sendu.

"Lee Sung Min, maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku?" tanyaku dengan hati berdebar, kuulurkan sebuket mawar pink yang sedaritadi kusembunyikan.

Ia memandangku semakin lekat, meneteskan air matanya di sana. Mengangguk dengan yakin berkali-kali. Menerima buket mawar pink itu. Memeluk leherku pada akhirnya.

"Minnie saranghae." bisikku tepat di telinganya.

"Nado oppa, nado saranghae. Gomawo...gomawo oppa." ucapnya. Aku merasakan bahuku basah. Kueratkan pelukanku, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuhku.

Beberapa saat kurasakan isakannya sudah mulai mereda. Perlahan kulepaskan pelukanku. Kupandangi wajah cantiknya. Kuusap sisa air mata di pipinya.

"Aku ... aku tadi sempat takut kalau oppa benar-benar jatuh cinta pada yeoja lain. Aku takut kalau semua ini oppa siapkan bukan untukku. Makanya aku pura-pura tidak mengerti dengan semua ini." dia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Mulai hari ini, hati oppa seutuhnya milikmu chagi." aku menarik dagunya lembut, sedikit memaksanya untuk mendongakkan wajahnya. Kunikmati sesaat wajah cantik itu sebelum kusatukan bibirku dengan bibirnya. Mengecup manisnya ciuman pertamaku. Melumat bibir lembut itu dengan hati-hati. Menyatukan saliva kami dalam satu ikatan rasa.

Kebahagiaanku saat ini benar-benar tidak dapat terwakilkan. Seperti meluap begitu saja dari dalam dada. Ternyata begini rasanaya saat cinta kita terbalas, kebahagiaannya tak terukur oleh apapun.

**T.B.C**

* * *

**Chapter 6 ini, sebenarnya saya ingin reader semua merasakan romansa cinta Kyumin saat mereka saling menyatakan perasaan cinta, namun sepertinya feelnya agak kurang ya? Tapi semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan. **

**Oiya ... ss5 Bangkok kemarin benar-benar banyak Kyumin momentnya ... paling senang pas Minppa meluk Kyu ... sweetttttt bangettttt ... **

**Seperti biasa, saya ucapkan terima kasih buat reader yang sudah memberi review :**

**1. kyu88 : gomawo sudah menunggu ff saya, chingu *terharu*, ini lanjutan ff nya ... selamat membaca...  
**

**2. abilhikmah : saya belum bisa kasih tahu chingu, terus ikuti aja ne ... gomawo and selamat membaca ...**

**3. kyuminbutts : ehm ... rencana saya memang full flashback, chingu ... ni sudah saya update, selamat membaca chap ini ne ...**

**4. Sung Hye Ah : iya ni chingu ... ni chap 6 nya ... selamat membaca ne ne ...**

**5. lalakms : gomawo sudah menyukai ff saya ini, chingu ... ni lanjutannya ... selamat membaca ne ...**

**6. Choleerann : gomawo sarannya chingu. tapi mian, sejak awal membuat ff ini, saya sudah merencanakan full flashback ... jadi saran dari chingu belum bisa saya realisasikan ... mianhe ...**

**7. keroro. r. kero : iya chingu masih flashback terus ... ni lanjutannya chingu ... selamat membaca ne ...**

**8. Ai Rin Lee : ini lanjutannya chingu ... selamat membaca ne ...**

**9. Monnom : ini sudah dilanjut chingu ... selamat membaca ne ...**

**10. Heyfa : ga apa-apa kok ... oiya ... ni chapter 6 nya chingu ... selamat membaca ne ...**

**11. aey raa kms : ni chap lanjutannya chingu ... selamat membaca ne ...**

**12. aira : iya ni ... he...he..he... ini updatenya chingu ... selamat membaca ne ...**

**13. Kieah choYeki KMS : ini chapter 6 chingu ... gomawo ne ... selamat membaca ...**

**14. Kikyu Cho : Gomawo sudah menyukai ff saya ini chingu*terharu lagi*, mianhe agak lama updatenya ... saya sempat macet ide, jadi nunggu sampai ide-ide saya terkumpul dulu ... ni updatenya chingu ... selamat membaca ne ...**

**(Mianhe kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama reviewer) **

**Sekali lagi gomawo untuk reader yang sudah mereview, memfollow, dan memfavoritkan ff ini.**

**Tolong beri review untuk chapter ini ya...**

**ThanKYU  
**


End file.
